shadowfallsfandomcom-20200216-history
Almost Midnight
Almost Midnight is the novella collection released on February 2, 2016. The book features five novellas—namely Turned at Dark, Saved at Sunrise, Unbreakable, Spellbinder and Fierce—in a printed format and features a surprise new novella from another point of view. It was written by C.C. Hunter. Plot Hidden from the human world, Shadow Falls is a secret camp for teens with supernatural powers. But for four very different teens, it’s much more than just a camp—it’s where their destinies will unfold. Independent and strong-willed Della Tsang didn’t believe in vampires…until she became one. Chase Tallman is the newest member of Shadow Falls, but what made him into the sexy, mysterious vampire he is today? And what led him to Della Tsang? For Miranda Kane, magic has always been something she’s struggled with—until she finally has a chance to prove herself a witch to be reckoned with. And for Fredericka Lakota, the one guy who challenges her the most will lead her to the life she’s always wanted. Fans won’t want to miss these five remarkable stories of love, magic and friendship. Stories ;Turned at Dark Independent and strong-willed Della Tsang did not believe in ghosts, until she sees her dead cousin in a dark alley. She did not believe in vampires, until she turns into one. Should she follow her vampire cousin’s lead and walk away from everything she knows, or join Shadow Falls, a camp for special teens? ;Saved at Sunrise Camp resident Della Tsang, who’s still coming into her own vampire powers, is assigned to help find those responsible. If she succeeds, maybe she’ll even land her dream job: working for the F.R.U., the enforcers of the supernatural world. But when she sees that her new partner is a hunky shapeshifter, things get complicated. Steve, too gorgeous to be trusted and capable of seeing through her tough-as-nails exterior, knows just how to get under her skin. And only hours into the mission, Della realizes rogue vampires aren’t the only threat she’s facing. If she’s ever going to complete her assignment, she’ll need his help…but learning to trust him will be her hardest challenge yet. ;Unbreakable He isn’t everything he says he is. He’s even more… Who is Chase Tallman, the newest member of Shadow Falls? What made him into the sexy, mysterious vampire he is today? And what led him to Della Tsang? Step back in time and unearth the secrets that haunt him. The secret of how he became a vampire-and how he knows so much about being reborn. Secrets about his first love, his family–and what steers him toward Della, the beautiful, complicated girl he just can’t seem to stay away from. The one who makes him want things he thought he’d given up on long ago. It all began with a research study, a palm reader, and a plane crash that sent him on a quest…for a love that’s unbreakable. ;Spellbinder When magic, romance and family secrets collide, the result is spellbinding! Miranda Kane has always felt like a screw up–at least when it comes to her ability to wield magic. Her only sanctuary is Shadow Falls camp, where she’s learning to harness her powers as a witch. But thanks to her shapeshifter boyfriend who called it quits and ran off to Paris, both her heart and powers feel broken. When she unexpectedly lands a top spot in a spell casting competition in France, she flies out with her best friends Kylie and Della. But her trip takes her straight into the heart of a dangerous supernatural mystery–and a heated romance. What Miranda doesn’t expect is for her investigation to unleash shocking revelations…about herself, her family, and her arch enemy. Now Miranda must step up and show everyone that she’s a witch to be reckoned with… before it’s too late. ;Fierce Also included into the anthology is ''Fierce, a heart-warming story about Fredericka Lakota and her struggles to let go of her past and to find the future she deserves, but the one guy who challenges her the most will lead her to the life she’s always wanted.'' Get ready to be knocked off your feet!!! Category:Books Category:Novellas